


【礼尊】镜面

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Summary: *两人灵魂互换





	【礼尊】镜面

周防醒来后习惯性地看了眼壁钟上显示的时间，视野很模糊，适应了很久才差不多看了个大概，看指针应该是七点整，有些违和，且不说周防通常白天是睡到自然醒或者说是实在睡不着为止，很少会醒这么早，他清楚地记得自己没有醒来就看时间的习惯啊，通常都是下楼的时候顺便问草薙。  
违和感还不止于此，视野模糊地什么都看不清楚，和以往比起来感觉像是瞎了一样，环顾四周发觉这里不是自己睡觉的酒吧二楼，自己经常睡觉的地方什么样子他还是清楚的，狭窄却也很空荡，只有沙发，柜子和睡觉的床，这就足够了，他本来也不需要别的什么。  
然而这间房间里有着各式各样的家具，甚至墙上还张贴着几张书法挂画，看起来还蛮有格调。  
那么事情就明确了，这里不是Bar Homra，那么这里是哪呢？  
反正醒了也是醒了，索性下床去看看这里是哪，总不可能自己喝醉了跑到别人家睡觉了吧？周防仔细想了想，昨晚似乎也没喝酒啊，而且就算他喝醉了，他也确信自己不会做出跑到别人家里睡觉这种举动。  
打开房门竟然熟门熟路地找到了洗手间，周防有些诧异自己对这里的熟悉度，但又想了想也许只是自己的直觉呢。可是等到看到洗手间墙壁上的镜子时才彻底明白这种违和感是怎么回事了。  
镜子里的人根本不是周防尊，他摸了摸自己的脸，手感细腻且镜子里的人也摸了摸自己的脸，皱了皱眉作出一副困扰的样子，他怎么变成宗像礼司了？

***

宗像觉得今天格外很困，身体很懒散懈怠一点都不想醒来，是昨天工作太累了吗？然而似乎也没有那么夸张吧？  
正这么想着又是一阵困意袭来，眼睛很难睁开的样子，不过耳朵很敏锐地捕捉着四周的动静，小皮靴踩在木质楼梯板上发出“嗒嗒”的声音，皮靴主人的体重估计很轻，声音很清脆。  
门“吱呀”一声打开了，有人进入自己的房间让宗像警觉了起来，强打起精神起身看向门口，门口穿着一身红色洋装面庞精致地宛如人偶一般的少女微征：“尊，我还想叫你起床……”  
这不是赤之氏族的那名少女吗？怎么会在自己的私人公寓？不，等等，她刚才叫自己什么？  
“尊？”大概是奇怪为什么没有回应，少女歪了歪头脸上挂着丝疑惑。  
尊？她叫自己叫尊？  
宗像轻咳两声：“安娜小姐，虽然不知道你为何会在这里，但不管怎么说总不会把我错认成周防尊吧？”  
少女——栉名安娜——听了他的话似乎更加困惑了，从洋装口袋里摸出红色的玻璃珠举到眼前透过玻璃球查看着：“好像，确实不完全是红色，尊的身体里有些其他的东西。”  
什么叫其他的东西？不等等，宗像确信自己没有听错，掀起被子看了看自己的身体，首先皮肤是健康的小麦色，这很不正常，自己的皮肤显白；其次，这身体的身材一看就是常锻炼的，但自己本就是难以锻炼出肌肉的体质，况且工作繁忙他也没有时间在练习剑道之余去增加体肌率；最后，宗像确认，这里根本不是自己的私人公寓，也不是自己的房间，既然吠舞罗的栉名安娜在这里，那么，这里莫非是Bar Homra？  
最后进洗手间看了眼镜子里的自己才确认了他现在变成了周防尊，难怪不戴眼镜也能看得这么清楚。  
下楼后草薙听见动静转过头来打了个招呼：“哟，醒了啊，尊。”  
“我不是周防。”  
草薙反应了一会儿：“啊……对哦……总之刚才我接到了电话，我还在想Scepter 4的室长大人打来电话是有什么要事吗，结果对方跟我说他是尊。”  
宗像冷静地听着：“那么，阁下理解情况了吗？”  
“算是吧……尊的脾性我还是了解的，通过对话就能听出来。”草薙无奈地摊开手。“尊可不会说敬语，现在我确信你们互相交换了，而且尊现在很困扰，他不知道该怎么处理你们Scepter 4的事务。”  
“我马上就过去。”宗像套上周防那件毛领外套就往屯所赶去，他竟然和周防尊互换了身体，想想就觉得有些头疼。

***

宗像礼司一进门就看到周防尊顶着自己那张脸懒散地陷进办公室椅子里，桌子上还堆着小山一样高的文件，一旁的淡岛世理有些束手无策。  
小小地叹息一声走过去拽起对方的领子就要给他脱掉衣服。  
“喂你……你干什么？”周防被他吓了一跳狐疑地回看对方一眼，看到平时只有在镜子里才会出现的容貌现在就在面前还真是有些说不出的诡异。  
不是通过骨传导，而是经过空气这种介质传递后听到的自己的声音有种微妙的违和感，虽然宗像知道这种差距，可正因为不习惯才会觉得别扭。  
副室长淡岛看到周防尊出现在办公室下意识先想到的是赤之王怎么来了但又转念一想，现在坐在办公桌后面悠闲养神的才是赤之王周防尊，那么这个应该就是他们的室长了。  
但是瞅见外表是周防的红发男人揪起他们室长的身体撕扯着要脱衣服又有种说不出的诡异。  
“就算我们身体交换了但是身份没有交换，我要工作那么就必须穿制服。”宗像理直气壮地说着把对方上半身扒光，反正自己的身体自己又不是没见过。  
倒是一旁的淡岛下意识捂上脸转过身。  
“啧……”周防稍微和他纠缠了几下也就顺着脱下制服。“你早说啊，我早就不想穿这个了，不舒服。”  
快速交换对方的衣服，此刻红发男人正套着Scepter 4的青蓝色制服要系上纽扣，然而胸部的位置略有些紧，系扣子的手指顿了顿，最后还是放弃了。周防说得对，制服略微有些不舒服，尤其不合身的会穿着很累。  
青发的男人穿着白T恤黑色毛领外套，顺便还把项链重新戴好，虽然鼻梁上架着副眼镜很不习惯，但是这个身体的视力太糟糕了，周防选择继续戴着。  
宗像则是下意识想去扶眼镜，什么都没摸到后才意识到现在已经不需要戴眼镜了，视野非常清楚。  
很新鲜，也很有趣。  
“我会调查我们交换的原因的，在此之前就先保持这样好了。”  
周防没意见。  
只是对于两方氏族来说实在太别扭太违和。  
草薙出云看着坐在吧台处点起支烟浑身散发着忧郁气息的青发男人就不得不感慨一声，就算是披着Scepter 4室长的这副身躯也能认出来这就是周防尊啊。不过看到青之王宗像礼司露出这种略带着些忧郁紧皱着眉的表情还真是稀奇，真想拍张照呢。  
正这么想着十束多多良就举着DV机镜头对准周防开始录制：“King和青之氏族的王身体交换什么的这种事我要好好记录下来才行。”  
安娜安静地坐在旁边喝着红色的果汁，虽然她知道坐在这里的是尊，但是尊内里的红色被外面这层灰蒙蒙的颜色遮住了看得不是很清楚，不免倍感可惜，明明是那么漂亮的红色，不过安娜也知道这只是特殊情况。  
周防在这具身体的下意识中推了推眼镜框深深地把烟吸进肺里，正想让草薙帮他倒杯威士忌就听到门口那群小鬼们吵闹的声音。  
“啊！穿蓝衣服的！你怎么会在我们Bar Homra！等等！你穿的是我们尊さん的衣服！眼镜boss你把尊さん怎么了！”八田美咲大概有青色PTSD，一看到青之氏族的人就失了理智。  
“八田さん，你冷静一点，也许有什么原因，你看草薙さん和十束さん刚才似乎和他在交谈的样子……”镰本在他身后劝解着。  
“八田。”周防开口清晰地叫了对方，虽然听不出什么情绪但是带着满满的威严感。  
听到对方嘴里念着自己的姓一时竟产生了些微敬畏之心，这一声感觉太像是他的王周防尊在叫他。  
“我就是周防尊。”他转了过来眼睛直视着八田，后者虽然不是很能理解发生了什么，但是他能感觉得到，眼前的的确是他们的尊さん。  
尽管看着这张脸怎么看怎么违和，但是又让人很信服，大概是气场吧，这气场太像尊さん了，八田美咲探寻般看了眼草薙出云，后者回敬以微笑：“嗯，他是尊。”  
真的是尊さん啊！  
八田美咲感觉到了一丝世界观被颠覆的震惊感，不过在了解了事情的来龙去脉后又迅速开启了小迷弟模式：“不愧是尊さん！竟然能这么快就察觉到问题而且还能这么冷静地应对！”  
Bar Homra总是这么热闹呢。  
Scepter 4那边同样也觉得很别扭。首先，宗像礼司习惯了鼻梁上架着副眼镜的重量，虽然周防尊的视力完全不需要，可是习惯是难以一下子改掉的，抽空回家里拿曾经度数还很低的眼镜戴上。  
其次，宗像穿衣服很规整，可是这身在周防的身体上略微有那么一点点不合身，为了方便宗像不得不放弃系外套扣子，就算如此依然浑身散发着禁欲气息也是很微妙，毕竟那个给人留下狂放印象的赤之王带着禁欲气息什么的，很难想象。  
然后就是下属眼中的违和感了，赤之王的身体赤之王的脸，但是戴着眼镜穿着他们Scepter 4的制服腰间挎着宗像的佩刀，怎么看怎么违和，甚至在宗像用赤之王那张脸露出一贯的礼节性笑容时显得有些渗人，但是又不得不说，了解自家室长的青组人员都能认出来这是宗像礼司。只是往日宗像自己的脸的话没觉得有什么不妥，只是感觉他腹黑狡猾，现在用赤之王的脸竟有丝斯文败类的既视感。  
不过没一个人敢说，不管是碍着这是赤之王的外表还是碍着眼前的是他们的室长。

***

宗像推了推镜片看着眼前自己这张脸不由叹息一声：“还请阁下不要用别人的身体去吸那些毒气，令人不愉快。”  
“啊？”周防挑眉，他不就是出来散个步，而且他今天还少见地没让那群小鬼们簇拥着，闲着无聊吸支烟是他唯一的爱好，而且他可是重度烟瘾患者，怎么可能因为换了身体就收敛啊。  
宗像今天也是独自出来的，心里想着怎么说外表也是赤之王，如果被人看到和Scepter 4来往被误会了就不好了，正这么想着就遇见了同样只身一人的周防。  
还真是有默契啊，但是这种默契又有些莫名。  
“原因还没有查出来，目前有两种猜测，权外者或者石板出了问题。”  
“嗯……”周防继续吸着烟。  
“我去拜访了御前大人，石板最近出现了些许波动，也许就是这个不稳定因素扰乱了我们的生活吧。”  
“嗯……”  
宗像看了对方一眼，自己那张白皙的脸竟然会流露出忧郁气质什么的还真是难以想象，而且这种即使他安静站着也能感受到的侵略性与张力，这个男人的野蛮狂妄是深深地刻印在灵魂里的。  
推了推眼镜，宗像继续说着：“既然是石板那么御前大人自然会处理补救，还请阁下放心。”  
“宗像，”周防叫他。“别用别人的脸做出这么恶心的表情。”  
什么表情？宗像微征，他自认为自己的表情管理非常优秀，他露出什么奇怪的表情了吗？从制服外套衣袋里摸出小镜子看了看，没有奇怪的表情啊。  
“恶心的是你这家伙的脸吧。”他确信在自己拿出镜子的那一刻周防尊脸上的嫌弃之色加剧。  
“笑得那么恶心，看了都想吐。”  
“如果要这么说的话，阁下也是，别用我的脸摆出一副嫌弃的神色，我可是很有教养的，无论多么讨厌都不会表现出来。”  
周防愈发觉得不快：“啊？你这家伙是找打吗？”说着揪起对方的领口。  
“你这野蛮人，不过也好，就让我教教你什么是规矩。”  
话是这么说，两个人僵持着互相瞪了一会儿最后还是不约而同地松懈了这种剑拔弩张的气氛，毕竟对着自己的脸实在下不去手。  
宗像整了整被对方揪出褶皱的领子：“胜负留在改天吧。”  
“啊……”  
难得意见一致。

***

结束了一天的工作来到澡堂洗澡，宗像看到浴室里镜子中呈现出的红色身影才想起来，他现在和周防还是互换状态。  
处理事务太忙了以至于都忘在脑后了，不过就算如此该洗还是要洗的，更别说宗像还有些微洁癖，就算他换到女人的身体里洗澡这个习惯也是要保持的。  
扯下领结，脱掉外套和内衬马甲，最后脱掉白色衬衣悉数放入浴室外的衣物篮中，即使隔着衣服也能感受到周防身体散发出来的雄性荷尔蒙，看着上半身锻炼有素的手臂和腹肌不由得内心感慨身材真好，同为男性真的非常羡慕。  
脱掉底裤后走进浴室打开花洒，温热的水流倾泄下来打湿头发，对于宗像来说，周防头发的长度有些过长了，发丝一沾水就会垂下来挡住视线，视野中都是耀眼的红，还真是有些不愉快。  
难怪周防会经常用发胶把头发捋到后面去，这不处理一下真的很碍事。  
Bar Homra二楼的浴室里，草薙帮周防调好了热水：“喂，尊，可以洗了。”  
“哦……”周防起身走了进去，身后还传来草薙叮嘱的声音：“要好好泡到肩膀再出来啊。”  
麻利地脱掉身上这件T恤，衣服剐蹭到眼镜才想起眼镜还没有摘，小声咋舌，戴眼镜的人还真麻烦啊。  
浴室里早就放好了洗澡水，连玻璃都蒙上了一层雾气，摘了眼镜根本就什么都看不清楚，好在洗澡也不需要看什么。  
把身体泡入浴池中大概数了有十秒左右起身浑身滴着水走了出来。  
对于周防尊来说，洗澡就相当于一次任务，数够时间了就算完成了。  
扯过毛巾草草吸掉身上大部分的水分，如果滴着水走出浴室的话草薙会唠叨的。低头擦了擦小腹，挪开手臂看到了下身宗像的东西，不由得想要和自己的比一比长度。  
目测的话感觉和自己的大小差不多，鬼使神差般伸手握住，粗细也不错的样子，宗像礼司的纤长手指细细地摩挲着柱身，视觉上来说还挺有冲击力的，只是没想到稍微碰了几下就起了反应，周防向来是本能至上的，既然来感觉了那就撸出来好了。  
狭小的浴室里雾气弥漫，视野很模糊什么都看不清楚，索性闭上眼睛专注于手上的动作，微凉的指腹摩擦着柱身引来阵阵快感缠卷着冲击理智，喘息稍显粗重，身体里肆虐的火焰四处冲撞着似乎在寻找着发泄口，大概是换了身体后心理上的这种新鲜感吧，总觉得只是用手撸都特别舒服。  
宗像礼司的私人公寓里，宗像关掉花洒扯过毛巾要擦干净身上的水珠，看着镜子里的脸模仿着皱起眉，不行，太诡异了，而且周防总是这样锁紧眉头不累吗？一副苦大仇深的忧郁表情也难怪只是简单地站在那里就会让别人绕道走。  
抬手抚平眉间的细小纹路。不过这张脸还真是英气十足啊，天生带着一丝威严感不怒自威，鎏金色的瞳孔简直就像是冷血动物的眼睛，很少有亚洲人的瞳色这么浅的，宗像想起之前看报纸的时候瞥见一眼占卜模块说着什么瞳色浅的人薄情之类的。  
薄情吗？宗像想了想，周防尊的话的确有可能。  
不过冷血动物也不错，周防想到了蛇这种动物，只是周防绝对不可能像蛇，他可是大型猛兽啊。  
思及此不由轻笑出声，镜子里的红发男人发丝被水打湿成一绺一绺的随意地捋到脑后只余下几根垂在眼前，笑起来的样子脸部轮廓柔和了许多，话说笑起来这不是很好看嘛。  
重新戴好眼镜推了推，让他多笑笑也挺不错的。

***

真是不巧，宗像推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，为什么只是晚上来酒吧喝酒都能遇到对方啊？  
看着自己的身体坐在吧台像是灌水一样往肚子里灌着威士忌加冰，不由走过去压低声线：“您不知道节制二字吗？”  
对方抬眼看了看他：“节制？我知道啊。”说着将玻璃杯里的液体一饮而尽，大概是宗像的身体不胜酒力，往常周防喝再多烈酒都不会上头，这才喝了几杯啊已经觉得脑子有些模糊了，然而微凉的酒液顺着食道进入胃里像是燃烧起来了一样，意外地很舒服。  
“哼……”宗像直接坐在了他旁边。“酒只能当作消遣物，我看您一点都不明白。”  
周防点着一支烟缓缓吁口气：“那你就出去。”  
“请您搞清楚，这可不是您的酒吧，您没有资格把我赶出去。”  
酒保小哥过来询问宗像想喝什么，宗像看了眼旁边的人：“Rob Roy。”  
“呵……我倒不知道你喜欢喝这种辛辣的酒。”周防转动眼珠看了过来。  
玻璃高脚杯盛着微微泛红的酒液，底部装点着一枚樱桃，宗像伸手握住杯子细长的玻璃柱递到唇边抿了一口：“您不知道的可多了。”  
抬起鎏金色的眼眸打量对方，虽然是自己的外表，可是给人的感觉这就是周防尊。  
不可思议。  
“啧……”周防轻微咋舌。  
随后陷入了长时间的沉默，期间周防又要了两杯Turkey，宗像看着自己那张脸上已经出现醉酒的酡红忍不住劝道：“周防，少喝点。”  
大概真的有了些醉意，周防说话略微有些缓慢，虽然他平时说话就够慢的了：“关你什么事……？”  
宗像皱了皱眉：“那是我的身体，我不喜欢我身上带着一股酒臭味。”  
“哼……那就换回去啊。”周防尊那双眼眸隐隐偷着些暧昧的神色，但是放在宗像这张白皙精致的脸上就有一股狡黠的味道。  
新奇。  
宗像礼司喝光高脚杯里的酒液只余下红色的果实：“如果可以我也想现在就换回来。”  
“这样看你，感觉像是在照镜子一样……”周防又发出“啧”的一声。“很不爽。”  
“哦呀？”宗像像是发现了什么有趣的事。“我以为阁下会很喜欢自己呢，毕竟您给我的就是这种感觉。”  
“那是你。”  
宗像推了推眼镜：“真不好意思，我对着镜子是为了规整自己的仪容仪表，这是最正常的行为。”  
“但是……”周防脸上挂着暧昧的神色一手托腮撑在吧台上另一只手碰了碰坐在旁边的身体的红色须须。“你不觉得我们就像彼此的镜子吗？”  
宗像想了想：“确实……这话让我很赞同。”  
准确来说他们这算是互为镜面，极其相似，却又有着本质上的不同。  
同时，也是彼此永远无法触碰的真实。  
“可是我并不觉得你触不可及。”宗像拿过周防面前还未动的Turkey喝了一口。  
周防微征，旋即轻笑出声：“我也不觉得。”  
宗像举起手里的玻璃杯示意：“互换的期间还真是难得意见一致，我觉得我们都可以直接签署停战协议了。”  
周防拿起另一杯与宗像手里的轻轻碰了一下发出微浊的玻璃碰撞声：“你想都别想。”  
“别误会，我只是不想弄伤我自己的身体而已。”  
“哼……我也没有自虐的兴趣。”

***

睡醒睁开眼看到的天花板有些陌生，首先想到的是自己是不是已经回到自己的身体里了，起身环顾四周这种空荡感，的确是Bar Homra的二楼，走出门进入浴室看到镜子里的样貌是青发紫眸，很好，变回来了。  
很好，看来石板力量的波动终于停止并恢复正常了。  
在宗像私人公寓里的周防尊感受到窗外刺眼的晨曦有些睡不着起身，视野清晰地要命，正想着是不是恢复正常了就听到移动终端机响起了来电铃声，手指划过屏幕听到宗像礼司的声音：“早上好啊。”  
果然换回来了。  
“嗯……”  
“停战协议失效？”  
想象着对方的表情不由得心里一阵愉快，周防反问他：“我们什么时候停战过？”  
“我以为我们达成了共识。”宗像嘴唇不自觉地扬起弧度。“请您开门，我在门外，从现在开始我们回归各自的生活。”  
周防正穿着衣服听到这一句轻哼一声，赤红色的高温炙烤着墙壁将墙壁整个摧毁，卷起阵阵烟尘，亏了宗像用力量护着自己才不至于被这股冲击力击倒，推了推眼镜露出一副困扰的神色，果然赤之王就是个野蛮人，也不知道吵到邻居了没有。  
“宗像，拔刀。”  
闪着寒光的刀刃出鞘，湛紫色与鎏金色对视的瞬间高空中的空气剧烈扭曲显现出两把达摩克里斯之剑。

fin.


End file.
